


✎Love in Familly | ʀᴇᴘᴏsᴛ -

by Polyamoory



Category: 1TEAM (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Momoland (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beaucoup de sexe, Boypussy, Cuntboy, Daddy Jay, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Reader is Innocent, bts is pervert, bts is your brother, cette fanfic m'aide a sortir toute ma perversité ne vous attendez pas a quelque choses de trop fluff, everyone is gay because is BTS, flemme de mettre toute les balise sur le sexe mais voila, gay sexe, jay park is daddy, jay park is your father, jimin top, lesbienne sexe, male reader - Freeform, namjoon bottom, pervers jungkook, poly bts, polygame, reader et jungkook n'ont aucune relation anal avant 18 ans parceque je le veut, reader is so smalllll, sorry your daddy, stray kids fucking gay, tmts, tout les autres ont 18 ans et plus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyamoory/pseuds/Polyamoory
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère  [___]  vit  avec sa nouvelle famille . Surproteger par sa mere il ne connait rien au monde et fini dans une famille qui a beaucoup a lui apprendre ~
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Everyone, EXO Ensemble/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. Avertissement à lire

Ce livre est réservé à un public majeur!

Enfin ...

Du moins qui respecte mon travaille.

J'ai placer ce livre sous une limite d'âge alors merci de ne pas reporter.

Si vous aimez pas bah bloquer moi ou jsp pas moi, juste passez svp

J'ai écrit ce livre pour laisser libre court à ma perversité! (j'assume totalement de toute façon jsuis anonyme 😅)

Vous entrez ici dans une zone réservée au majeur!

Il y aura beaucoup de sujet abordé que les grands pervers comprendrons facilement 😉

Perverse dans l'âme ~

Ce livre contient:

➢ NSFW [PAS DE SÉCURITÉ POUR LE TRAVAIL | À NE PAS REGARDER AU TRAVAILLE]

➢ Fessée [Fessées]

➢ BDSM [Bondage, Domination ...]

➢ Masochisme | Sadisme

➢ Gore [Sang]

➢ Beaucoup de Lemon [Ne sera pas marquer ça peut arriver n'importe quand bien sur il n'y en à pas à tout les chapitres]

➢ Inceste sans lien de sang

➢ Papa Dom

➢ Jeu de rôle [Kitty, Master, ....]

➢ Différence d'âge [Pas très grande mais quand même]

➢ Gang Bang [Consentant]

➢ Public Sexe [AU ou c'est autorisé]

➢ Homme uniquement [Pas de Lemon avec des femmes jsp en écrire]

➢ Innocent Boi [Reader Kuuuuuuun]

➢ Reader Garçon **CONSENTANT**

➢Images NSFW [Certaine ... partie t  
du corps * utiliser tousse *]

➢ Parc Jay

➢ BTS

➢ Crossdressing [Travestissement]

➢ Ceux avec "Bottom" ils ne domine personne

➢ Ceux avec "Top" domine certaines personnes spécifiées

➢ Namjoon en bas

➢ Lecteur inférieur

➢ Bas Hoseok

➢ Top Jimin [Parce que je sais que les gens préfère le voir Bottom et que j'aime faire chier les gens car je suis subversi.f.ve, Kook, Tae, Reader, Hoseok, Namjoon]

➢ Top Taehyung [Lecteur, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon]

➢ Top Jay Park [Domine tout le monde]

➢ Top Yoongi [Jin, Tae, Jimin, Reader, Namjoon, Hoseok, Kook]

➢ Top Jin [Namjoon, lecteur, Hoseok]

➢ Futa Girl [? ]

➢ Futa / Cunt Boy [Parce que j'aime ça]

➢ Sexual Au - En gros c'est un monde ou la sexualité n'est pas tabou même très public mais le viol est punis par la loi, avoir un harem, faire de l'inceste, avoir une relation Polyaloureuse, être gay / lesbienne , le sexe en public, ect ... est autorisé [Ouais c'est un monde parfait pour les pervers jmis sentirait comme chez moi]

Ne contient pas:

➢ Violence [...]

➢ DDLG | DDLB [... Jai déjà une fiction sur ça et sa m'énerve tellement que je la met même plus à jour alors pas ici merci]

➢ Little Space [Je n'aime plus vraiment ça et ce serait long à venir et aussi sa rejoint le DDLG et le DDLB juste en haut]

➢ Inceste avec lien de sang [Je pense que sa en dérangerait certains]

➢ Pédophilie [Punis par la loi! ]

➢ Jeu de viol [Punis aussi]

➢ Shotacon [Le Reader ressemble mais n'est pas un Shota]

➢ Lolicon


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

_" Fait " Ah " "_

J'ai secouer la tête.

Je n'avais pas faim .

_" Fait " Ah " maintenant. "_

J'ai ouvert la bouche et Jin Hyung à pousser la cuillère dans ma bouche .

_" Avale T/P . C'est pour ton bien . "_

J'ai avalé même si je n'en avait pas envie...

Il y a quelque jours nous etions tous dans un avions pour partir vers ce qui serait notre première destination de vacances familiales mais il y a eu un accident...

Maman est morte...

Personne ne sait exactement comment ...enfin si ...Mon nouveau père sait . La police lui à dit mais il refuse de nous le dire .

En ce moment je suis assis sur mon lit et Jin hyung prend soin de moi . Je ...

Je ne sais pas comment je doit me sentir . Je n'arrive plus à dormir et j'ai l'impression que tout mon monde va s'effondrer sans elle ...

Sans elle je ne suis rien ...

Inconsciemment je me suis remis à pleurer.

_" T/P...."_

_" Jin Hyung ... je peux avoir un câlin ? "_

_" Bien sûr "_


	3. familial habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste un matinée classique <3

* * *

Ce matin là T/P avait la boule au ventre. Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que sa maman chérie est morte et 4 mois qu'il vie tranquillement avec sa nouvelle famille et cela fait donc 8 mois tout entier qu'il les connais et pourtant...

T/P n'est pas du genre méchant ou dominant il est comme sa mère très naïf et innocent.

Il a toujours été très couver par sa mère après qu'elle est divorcer de son père alors c'est normal qu'il ne connaisse rien au monde . Il ne va pas à l'école et travaille à la maison et même s'il est très intelligent il y a encore certaine choses qu'il ne sait pas .

Certaine chose qu'il apprendra à ses dépends .

T/P se leva et se frotta doucement les yeux . Il se vetus d'un short blanc faisant toute ses cuisses et d'un pull Beige laiteux à colle roulé. 

La mort de sa mère avait beaucoup affecté son comportement. Il était extrêmement triste de sa . Il détestait se sentiment de solitude qui restait en lui et que sa nouvelle famille ne pouvait pas combler . Il enfila des pantoufles et marcha doucement hors de sa chambre .

Deux bras se sont rapidement enrouler autour de sa taille pour le soulever dans les airs.

_" Jin Hyung ! "_

_" Bonjour T/P "_

La voix de Jin rappelait à T/P celle de sa mère ils avaient le même comportement doux et protecteur et pour cette raison T/P adorait Jin .

_" Bonjour Jin Hyung "_

Jin lâcha finalement le petit garçon et il attrapa ses joues en coupe et embrassa son front. 

T/P adorait vraiment le comportement de son plus grand Hyung . Jin caressa doucement les cheveux du plus jeune en se souvenant de la première fois ou ils l'avaient vus .   
  
  


T/P était venus seul enfin, sa mère l'avait deposer devant la grande maison et lui avait donner des consignes à suivre s'il stressait .

Après sa il à toquer à la porte avec une timidité extrême. C'est à dit il a frapper une seule fois et pas fort du tout .

T/P ne voulait pas toquer une fois de plus et au même moment Jungkook est arrivé chez lui et il vit une silhouette plus petite . Il la reconnue immédiatement. Il arriva doucement et plaça sa main sur la porte bloquant T/P entre la porte, son torse et son bras .

_" Bonjour Chaton ~ "_

T/P etait effraye par l'imposante silhouette apparu soudainement au dessus de lui . Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit révélant Taehyung et Jay derrière lui . Jungkook tomba au sol - parce que sa main était sur la porte - et T/P s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas tomber avec lui .

_" Tu drague déjà Kook ? "_

_" La ferme connard...."_

C'était la première interaction qu'il à eu avec la famille. Depuis T/P se mefiait beaucoup de Jungkook et ne se laissa pratiquement pas approché par lui .

Jin souleva le jeune garçon dans le style de la marier .

_" Jin hyung ! Reposse moi par terre ! "_

_" Je vais juste t'aider un peu à aller jusqu'à la cuisine. "_

_"Je ne suis pas un bébé... je sais marcher tu sais ..."_

_" Mais tu es le plus jeune et moi le plus grand ! C'est donc normal que je m'occupe beaucoup de toi non ? "_

T/P ne savait pas quoi repondre ...   
Il resta donc dans les bras chaud de son hyung qui le conduisit à la cuisine . Comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne. Le père de la famille était déjà partie et avait emballer toute les assiettes du petit dejeuner pour conserver la chaleur.

_" Reste ici je vais chercher les autres "_

Jin posa T/P sur le sol et il deballa toute les assiettes en attendant qu'arrive les autres . Le premier au plus grand malheur de T/P fut Jungkook . Il arriva et afficha un sourire narquois en voyant T/P .

_" Bonjour Chaton ! "_

_" Je suis pas un chaton..."_

_" Bien sur que si ! Tu es si petit ! Encore plus court que Jimin . "_

_" Ce n'est pas gentil pour Jimin hyung !"_

_" Oooh ça va il va pas s'en plaindre non plus en plus il- AIE ! "_

Jimin venait d'arriver et de frapper Jungkook à la tête.

_" Verifie que la personne dont tu parles ne se trouve pas juste derrière toi . Idiot . "_

_" C'était juste une blague . C'est très mignon d'être un lilliputien tu sais ? "_

Jimin le frappa à nouveau pour la remarque . Il emporta T/P à l'autre bout de la table pour s'éloigner le plus de Jungkook . Quelque instant après alors que Jungkook marmonnait des insulte et que Jimin jouait avec les cheveux de son récent petit frère Namjoon passa la porte avec Yoongi sur les épaules.

_" Salut ! "_

_" ... "_

Il posa Yoongi sur une chaise et s'assit à son tour puis Jin revint avec Taehyung et Hoseok qui trainaient du pied et qu'il tirait avec force jusqu'à la cuisine .

Tout le monde s'installa et se souhaita un bonne appétit avant d'entamer leur petit dejeuner ..

C'était devenue le nouveau quotidien de T/P .

Il se remettait doucement des séquelles qu'avait causer la mort de sa mère . Il avait retrouver le dourire grâce à sa nouvelle famille .

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cela n'allait pas tarder à changer .

Il été déjà heureux ici mais, il allait le devenir encore plus plus tard.


	4. daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Info Age :
> 
> T/P : 16 ans [ Lycée ]  
> Jin : 19 ans [ Universités ]  
> Taehyung : 16 ans [ Lycée ]  
> Jungkook : 16 ans [ Lycée ]  
> Jimin : 17 ans [ Lycée ]  
> Namjoon : 18 ans [ universités ]  
> Yoongi 19 ans [ universités ]  
> Jay : 25 ans [ Vie active ]
> 
> Ne vous posez pas trop de questions niveau age je voulait pas trop les éloigné car sinon cela ressemblerait à de la pédophilie , ils ont tous l'âge légale et je sais que certain s'en plaindrait . Il à bien sur adopter tout ses enfants hein ! Tout sera expliquer plus tard :p
> 
> Avertissement : Lemon léger avec Jay =3

T/P était assis en tailleur dans le salon . Il avait dans les mains une paire de menottes rose avec quelque froufrous à l'intérieur surment pour que ce soit agréable à porter . Mais qui c'est saint d'esprit qui irait porter des menottes ?

T/P avait trouver sa en rangeant la chambre de Yoongi . À vrai dire il était le seul non scolarisé. Il entrerait à l'école l'année prochaine car la fin de l'année approchait à grand pas cela ne servait pas de l'inscrire maintenant . S'ennuyant seuls à la maison il faisait souvent le ménage et les garçon le savait alors ils prenaient soins de toujours cacher les choses ... enfin certaine choses mais Yoongi semblait avoir oublier ça cette fois .

T/P prit les menottes et se dirigea vers la cuisine . Il les posa sur la table et commença à faire la vaisselle de ce matin qu'il n'avait pas faites . Il aimait beaucoup faire les taches ménagères. Il le faisait souvent avec sa mère mais c'était très propre vus qu'ils netaient que 2 . Vivre avec 8 autres personnes fait beaucoup plus de ménages et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Tout à coup il sentit un présence derrière lui . Il vit la paires de menottes pendre au dessus de ses yeux .

_" T/P ? Ou à tu trouver ça ? "_

T/P se retourna pour voir son - à present - père avec un air serieux .

_" J-j'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Yoongi hyung pendant que je rangeait..."_

Jay soupira .

_" Je peux demander à quoi sa sert ? "_

_" Tu ne sais pas ? "_

Le plus jeune secoua la tête de honte en pensant que c'était quelque chose de grave .

_" Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que nous allons devoir t'apprendre quelque petite choses ."_

_" Des choses ? "_

T/P plaçait une grande confiance en Jay après tout sa mère lui avait fait assez confiance pour se marier avec non ?

Jay enroula ses bras sur la taille du plus petit .

_" Dit moi T/P que sais tu as propos du sexe ? "_

_" ....J'ai lut sur internet que les gens faisaient ça avec des personnes qu'ils aiment "_

_" Et tu m'aimes ? "_

_" Bien sur que oui ! "_

Bien sur qu'il l'aimait et même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte par son manque d'expérience c'était plus que le simple faite s'aimer d'amitié ou de par les liens familiaux.

_" Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je le fait avec toi non ? "_

_" Mais .. je ne sais pas ce que c'est ..."_

Jay sourit . Le garçon sous lui était tendus et ça se voyait . Il avait honte à chacune des paroles qu'il prononçaient . Jay retourna le jeune garçon doucement .

_" Je vais tout t'apprendre ne t'inquiète pas . "_

_" Vraiment ? "_

_" Bien sur . Je ferait n'importe quoi pour l'un de mes bébés . "_

T/P se sentit gener au surnoms employé par son père et rougit en baissant la tête. Jay attrapa son menton et relarva sa tête

_" Ne cache pas t'es jolie rougeurs . "_

Il s'approcha doucement et deposa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune .

_" Tu as juste à suivre mon rythme d'accord ? "_

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

Jay passa sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et l'embrassa doucement .

En même temps ses mains chaudes parcourait le corps du plus jeunes . Il passa sous son pull et son t-shirt et commença à caresser doucement ses mamelon . Il les laissa tranquille et se dirigea plus bas . Il defie les boutons du short que portait le plus jeune et passa sa main sur son membre non vêtu qui se dressait doucement.

_" Aaah...P-papa sa brule..."_

_" Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de sa . "_

Jay laissa finalement tomber le short de T/P et arreta de l'embrasser pour passer dans sa clavicule et y poser de doux baiser .

Il savait bien que T/P n'était pas encore prêt à avoir de vrai relation et que cela serait difficile surtout avec Taehyung et Yoongi qui sont très sadique et masochiste alors il prendrait son temps pour le préparer correctement comme il l'avait fait avec tout les autres avant .

Il decida donc de ne pas penetrer le plus jeune aujourd'hui.

T/P regarda son membre durcis crachant deja du sperme pré - ejaculatoire . Il le cacha avec ses petite mains ayant honte de devoiler ça à quelqu'un .

_" Pourquoi cache tu quelque chose d'aussi mignon ? "_

Jay retira doucement les mains de son fils et commença doucement à caresser le membre du plus jeune .

_" P-papa sa fait du bien ~ "_

_" Je suis content que tu aimes ça bébé. "_

Jay passa son pouce sur la partie rosé du membre et caressa doucement la petite entrer. Il y fit doucement entrer son pouce provoquant de fort haletement chez T/P . Jay sortie à son tour son membre . Il ecarta un peu les cuisses de son fils pour y passer sa bite .

Il commença à pousser lentement. Les cuisses de T/P autour de son membre était si chaude et laiteuse . Il continua en simultané à branler le plus petit toujours avec son pouce dans son uretre .

_" P-papa ! Car fait du bien ~ J'aime faire ça avec Papa ~ "_

_" Tu pourras le faire autant que tu voudras et même avec tes frères mon chéris "_

Jay retira son pouce et ejacula entre les cuisses de son fils . T/P lui ejacula sur le plan de travaille .

_" Tu as aimé ça ? "_

_" O-oui papa ..."_

_" Quand nous le faisons appelle moi Daddy d'accord ? "_

Le plus jeune hocha la tête .

_" Maintenant bébé il faut nettoyer tout ca alors je vais le faire et toi tu devrait te reposer . Tu es semble très fatiguer ."_

_" J-je dois finir de nettoyer et de ranger ...."_

_" Je ne veux jamais que tu dise non quand je te demande quelque chose. Tu vas te reposer maintenant "_

Jay souleva le jeune garçon et l'emmena dans sa chambre à l'étage .

Le plus jeune s'endormit rapidement . La lumière du soleil parcourait sa peaux [ C/P ] couverte uniquement par cet immense pull . Ses cuisses et son penis toujours enduit de semences.

Au même moment Jungkook était rentrer et avait tout filmer . Il avoue avoir plus d'une fois voulut s'y joindre mais il s'est contenter de filmer et de retourner dans sa chambre pour se masturbé dessus . Il était si heureux d'avoir en vidéo l'entièreté de la première fois de son unique petit frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers chap son pré ecrit a partir d'un moment T/p sera remplacer par [___] =3


	5. love in hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ C'est la même journée T/P dort donc n'est pas dans ce chapitre :3 ]

Jay était assis dans le salon regardant la télé quand quelqu'un enroula ses bras autour de son cou . Il leva la tête pour voir le plus grand de ses fils avec un sourire niais collé au visage .

_" Bonsoir Papa "_

Jin posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son " père " .

_" Ça va Jinnie ? Ou sont les autres ? "_

_" Tout le monde arrive enfin sauf Kook il à fini plus tôt je croyais qu'il était déjà la non ? "_

_" Peut être qu'il est entrer sans que je le vois. "_

_" Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Jimin d'ailleurs.... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils avaient l'air en colère tout à l'heure... "_

Jay fonça les sourcils . Il se leva et embrassa le front de Jin avant de partir dans le couloir ou les autres retirait leur chaussures. Il embrassa chacune d'entre eux pour arriver finalement à Jimin .

Comme l'avait dit Jin il semblait fâché et refusa à son père son " Bisous de retour " . Jay attrapa les joues de Jimin d'une seule main le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux .

_" Qu'es qu'il y a ? "_

Jimin se renfrogna à l'idée de répondre.

_" Répond moi maintenant "_

_" Jungkook est un idiot . "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_"_ _Il est énervant ! Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit et passe son temps à faire tout ce qu'on lui demande de ne pas faire ! Je lui en es parler aujourd'hui et ce petit con m'a snober ! Ils nous à tous snober toute la journée en plus de sa il n'arrête pas d3 ce moquer de ma taille ! Je suis pas un lilliputien ! Et ... et c'est blessant...C'est comme s'il nous aimait plus..."_

Jay regarda les autres garçon et vus leur expression triste il semblerait qu'ils soient tous d'accord avec ça . Jay embrassa les lèvres pulpeuses de Jimin et lui sourit .

_" La prochaine fois parlez en directement d'accord ? Je vais m'en occuper "_

Jimin hocha doucement la tête toujours prise en coupe entre les main de son parent.  
  
  


^  
  


Jungkook était à présent allongé sur les genoux de son père, le fesses à l'air.

_" Alors comme ça tu as été méchant avec tes frères ? "_

_" Papa arrête ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! "_

Jay frappa les fesses de Jungkook deux fois .

_" Menteur ."_

_" .... "_

_" Explique toi pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu connais pourtant la règle. On ne rejette pas un membre de la famille ."_

Jungkook plaça ses mains sur sa bouche et secoua la tête. Il n'allait rien dire .

Jay du le frapper encore jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient complètement rouge . Il s'arrêta finalement quand il entendit les pleures ettoufé de Jungkook .

_" Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal mais je veux que tu me dises pourquoi, pour que l'on puisse régler ce problème. "_

_" C'est juste que... je me suis énervée car les autres ne me laisse pas voir d'autres personnes et je ne peux meme pas parler avec mes amis ... je voulais juste qu'ils voient ce que ça fait de ce faire éviter. Je pensait pas que ça les blesserait autant ...et Jimin m'avait énervé désolé..."_

_" Jungkook la prochaine fois parle moi en . C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi protecteur ce sont tes frères aîné toi aussi tu seras comme ça avec T/P crois moi. C'est juste pour te prouver qu'ils t'aiment eux aussi . D'accord ? "_

Le plus jeune hocha la tête blottit contre les vêtements de son père. Il fini par s'endormir comme ça. Jay savait qu'il aurait besoin d'une présence pour dormir ce soir alors il le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Jin qui avait fait dormir Jimin tout aussi boulverser .

_" Jinnie cheris ? "_

_" Oui papa ? "_

_" S'il te plaît prend Kook avec toi . Je pense qu'il à compris la leçon mais de votre côté vous devez aussi faire quelque effort tu comprends ? Laissez le avoir quelque liberté d'accord ? "_

_" Oui..."_

Jin prit Jungkook des bras de leur père et le posa à côté de Jimin .

Jay sortie de la petite chambre et parti vers la cuisine pour faire le dîner du soir . Jungkook, Jimin et T/P ne mangeraient surment pas ce soir cela ferait moins de nourritures à faire.


	6. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin et [___] ont leur temps ensemble aussi

[___]se leva doucement alors que la lumière du soleil touchait sa peaux nu .

Il bailla et remarqua qu'il n'était vêtus que d'une chemise longue . La chemise était pleine de parfum plus communément celui de son père. Il voulut sortir de son lit mais à cause des grande manches de la chemise il glissa du bords du lit et tomba la tête directement au sol, le bas de sa chemise tombant sur son visage alors que sa moitié inférieur se trouvait encore sur le lit . La lumière du soleil passa ainsi sur ses fesses rebondit .

Il leva doucement la chemise de son visage.

Au même moment Jay entra dans la chambre et s'arrêtera à la vue magnifique s'offrant à lui .

Il souffla et se concentra avant d'entrer . Il attrapa le plus petit par la taille et le releva .

Le plus jeune lui sourit .

_" Bonjour Papa..."_

_" Pourquoi mon petit garçon ce trouve t-il dans une position si déroutante dès le matin ? "_

Jay attrapa [___] par les aisselle et le porta . Il était heureux de passer son Week - End chez lui avec tout ses enfants. La tête du plus petits des garçons reposaient dans le creux du cou du parent uniques de la maison .

Jay était habituer à porter les autres et [___] était le moins lourd même Jimin pesait plus ce qui le surpris un peu .

Il porta donc son petit à travers la maison pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Jin. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir Jin assis sur son lit avec Jungkook et Jimin endormit sur ses genoux .

Jin redressa la tête vers son père et fut surpris de voir qu'il tenait [___] à moitié nu dans ses bras .

_" Jinnie réveillé tes frères s'ils te plaît et descendez manger "_

_" ...Ouais...mais...enfin..."_

_" T'inquiète pas j'vous expliquerait plus tard . "_

_" 'jour Jinnie Hyung..."_

[___] se retourna pour regarder son Hyung avec les yeux fatiguer . Jin ne pus s'empêcher de sourire et sortie un léger " Bonjour "avant que les deux ne partent finalement.

Jay descendit dans la cuisine et déposa [___] en bas . Les autres sont arrivés à la cuisine tous encore fatiguer alors que leur père posait devant eux les assiettes.

Jin est finalement venue tout seul .

_" Jin ? Ou sont Tae et Kook ? "_

_" ...Disons...qu'ils se réconcilie ...?"_

Jay soupira alors que les autres riait puis décida de monter chercher les deux derniers.

 _" Aller maintenant mangeons avant que ça ne devienne froid ! "_ Dit Jin d'une voix un peu autoritaire.

Tout le monde commença à manger alors que Jay revenait avec deux garçons rouge et à moitié nu . Jimin et Jungkook se sont assis sans poser de questions pour commencer à manger. [___] s'est arrêté alors que tout le monde parlait de choses aléatoire.

_" Tu ne veux plus manger ___ ? "_

Il ne répondit pas à son Hyung. Jin regarda l'assiette de son plus jeune frère encore pleine. Il appela [___] à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui donna son petit déjeuner .

_" Et bien tu as encore faim. Pourquoi ne voulait tu pas manger ? "_

_" Je voulais que ce soit Jin Hyung qui me face manger . J'aime bien quand tu fais ça...."_

Jin sourit et continua .

Finalement tout le monde fini de manger .

_" [___] il faut aller te doucher maintenant. "_

Jin regarda son petit frère qui ne bougea pas . Il se leva et débarrassa leur deux assiette puis tira le plus jeune au travers de la maison .

_" Allez il faut que tu prennes un douche maintenant. "_

_" Je suis fatiguer Hyung ... je pourrais faire ça tout à l'heure ? "_

_" Non . Ça va te réveillée justement. Si tu veux je peux même venir avec toi . "_

_" Alors prenons un bain ensemble Hyung ! "_

Jin souris et acquiesça.

Il à fait couler l'eau dans l'immensité baignoire et est partie chercher ses vêtements et ceux de ___ .

Jin revint . Il posa les vêtements sur le côté et déboutonna la chemise - aka l'unique vêtements - de son petit frère. Qui se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bain . La baignoire était immense et c'est le cas de le dire car Jay prévoyait absolument tout à une taille invraisemblable.

Jin se déshabilla finalement pour entrer dans le bain aussi . Il s'assit et ___ se mit entre ses genoux .

_" Jin Hyung, es ce que tu m'aimes ? "_

_" Bien sur ! Beaucoup même. Qui ne pourrait pas t'aimer ? "_

_" Moi aussi je t'aime Hyung . Je peux te confier un secret ? "_

_" Bien sur va y . Je t'écoute. "_

_" Hier j'ai fait quelques choses avec Papa et j'ai vu Jungkook Hyung qui à filmer mais je crois que Papa l'a pas vu . "_

Jin se contenta de rire .

_" Hé ! C'est pas drôle ! C'est un vrai secret Hyung ! "_

_" Bien sur je te crois p'tit chou ."_

Jin nota mentalement d'aller réclamer cette vidéo - ce trésor - à Jungkook plus tard .

_" Jin je veux que tu me touches "_

_" Q-quoi ? "_

_" Comme Papa l'a fait . Il a dit que les gens qui s'aiment font sa . Alors je veux le faire avec toi s'il te plaît Hyung ! "_

Jin ne pouvais pas résister au yeux de chiot de son plus jeune . Il le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que le dos de ___ soit complètement contre son torse . Jin regarda le cou du plus jeune . Il n'avais même pas remarquer que Jay avait laisser des marques . Il fit ses propres suçons et en même temps ses mains se baladait sur le corps de son frère. Il caressa doucement ses mamelons rose qui commençait déjà à durcir . Il joua avec un long moment alors que ___ gémissait doucement . 

Puis Jin descendit beaucoup plus bas . Sa main passa avec une extrême douceur sur le membre de son frère . Il ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion mental qu'elle était plus courte que celle de Jimin .

Il commença à faire quelque va et viens allant de plus en plus vite. ___ continuait de gémir . Jin caressa la tête du membre de son frère qui se cambra à la sensation .

_" Aaah~ Jin hyung ~ "_

Jin sourit à l'entente de son prénom. ___ se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il venait dans l'eau. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du coup de Jin alors qu'il tremblait légèrement de tout ce plaisir.

_" Tu es si mignon ~ "_

Jin se pencha doucement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .

_" Repose toi un peu je vais laver tout ça "_

Avec ça ___ arrêta de faire attention au reste regardant juste son Hyung qui lavais son corps .  
  



End file.
